


Viscum Album

by lovalovaolivia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovalovaolivia/pseuds/lovalovaolivia
Summary: Prompt 52- Mistletoe





	Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was a ton of fun, much love to FullOnLarrie for making it happen!

Niall howled in laughter. Liam rolled his eyes but wore a smile. Harry looked up at the mistletoe, then down at Louis.

“C’mon love,” Louis whispered giddily. “Can’t keep them waiting.”

Their families shared knowing smiles. Lottie raised her Polaroid camera mischievously. Harry knew they were safe.

Harry hungrily ducked his head down to press his mouth on Louis’. Louis grabbed at the back of his head, drawing him closer. One, two flashes.

“ _Enough_ , Lottie!”

“Mum! They both need one!” Harry and Louis gently pulled away, but didn’t let go. “They both need to know how they look right now.”


End file.
